


Better Call Thor

by microwave



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: 有麻烦，找索尔。Thor has been running around Midgard to help humans sort things out.One day he received a strange call from a Midgardian girl.God of Thunder, I want you to take my virginity. The girl said.





	Better Call Thor

**[01]**

　　我比大多数人还要早一些认识到雷神索尔的存在。

　　那时候我年纪还小，每天晚上都吵着要和妈妈一起睡觉。但有一些时日，连母亲温暖的怀抱也不能给我足够的安慰。那就是雷雨天的时候。

　　我害怕打雷。

　　每到下雨打雷的夜晚，我都把整个人藏在被窝里，像只受惊的小动物，瞪大了眼睛不敢睡觉，时时刻刻警惕着下一个惊雷响起。

　　“宝贝不要怕，那是索尔路过了呢。”妈妈每次都这么安慰我。

　　“索尔是谁？”我将信将疑地问道。

　　“雷霆之神，是一个守护弱者的好神仙。你不需要害怕他。”妈妈说着，拿出了一本厚厚的神话书，跟我讲起了北欧众神的故事。

　　连妈妈都没想到的事，她给我讲的睡前故事会被我这个小女孩一五一十地当真了。我在学校里与小伙伴们分享了我最喜欢的雷神的故事，却遭到了嘲笑。

　　雷霆之神？听起来逊爆了。我从来没听过有人信仰他的。奥丁？到底谁才是主神？

　　当时我还不懂得要如何在一个信仰天主教为主的社会环境与人争辩如此高深的问题，为了不被当成异类排挤，我只能默默地把这些故事埋在了心里。

　　就像所有宗教一样，只要诚心地相信，我的神就一定存在。总有一天我会想到办法证明的。

* * *

 

**[02]**

　　我的神。

　　我全心全意地相信他了。此刻我前所未有地希望他能现身。

　　空荡荡的家就像一座地牢，我则是像其中游荡着的鬼魂。

　　我花了一下午的时间，把家具都挪开了，将客厅按照我在图书馆里查到的古代北欧人献祭的现场布置好了。

　　我举起了右手的刀子，狠下心在手心里划了一道。血液从伤口涌出，滴落在了刻着卢恩文字的石板上。

　　没有任何事发生。

　　只有空空的家，被我搞得乱七八糟的客厅，还有一地的血。

　　我无心去收拾，也不想给自己包扎，而是失魂落魄地跪坐在了地上。

　　忽然间窗外的夜色里白光一闪，几秒之后有一道巨大的雷劈了下来，似乎就打在了我家屋顶上，吓得我浑身一颤。

　　随着雷声而来的还有重物落地的声音，我还没有来得及爬起来去庭院看看，就看到有一个人影出现在了窗外。他太高大了，几乎不像是一个正常人类该有的体格。

　　下一秒门就被破开，一个穿着盔甲拎着一把战锤的大个子从门框里挤了进来。

　　“是你找我？”他看着在地上缩成一团的我，开口问道，“很多年没人用这么强烈的方式召唤过我了。”

　　“你……你就是雷神？”我几乎不敢相信。说好的脾气暴躁的红胡子大汉呢？？

　　“正是在下，找我何事？”他把锤子在空中抛了一下，指向了我，“我注意到你手流血了，是切菜切到手了吗？”

　　我眯起眼睛，疑惑地看着在那里随意下结论的神。

　　“没问题，这个可以交给我。”他说着。把锤子随手放在了茶几上，四处张望了一下，问道：“你家医疗箱放在哪里？”

　　我指了一下厨房门口的橱柜。

　　很快他就捧着画着十字标志的白色小箱子回来了。他也跟着坐到了地上，拉起了我的手，为我细细地缠上绷带。

　　这个靠得非常近的神身上有种雨后的味道，令人莫名地安心。他英俊的脸上有些擦伤和尘土，长长的金发里面还有杂草，不知道是从哪里跑过来的。

　　他大大的手拿起了小剪刀，剪断了绷带，然后系了一个蝴蝶结。他揉了揉我的脑袋，说道：“解决啦，下次切东西小心点。”

　　我见他站起身，以为他要走了，急急忙忙地揪住他红披风的一角，说道：“我……我召唤你其实不是为了这件事。”

　　他回头来看我，“是什么？”

　　“我……我想要爸爸妈妈回来。”我哇地一声大哭了起来。

　　“诶？！”他惊讶了。他在盔甲里摸索了一下，掏出了一块符文石，把手放在上面，闭上了双眼。过了一会，他睁开眼看着我说道：“你的爸爸妈妈已经在闪电宫了，那里没有忧愁没有烦恼，你应该为他们高兴。”

　　“我不高兴！”我继续哭着。小小的我哪里懂那些，只知道爸爸妈妈没有了。

　　“不哭不哭，我帮你找新的爸爸妈妈好不好？”他从茶几上抽了几张纸巾，一下子全糊到了我脸上。

　　我胡乱地把纸巾从脸上扒下来，看到他指尖发出了一丝幽光。这缕光线没入了我的身体里，一瞬间我的手就不那么疼了，脑子里如乌云般的难过情绪也散去了一些。

　　“还好还好，母亲教的治愈术我还没全忘。”他开心地甩了甩手。

　　这时他像是听见了什么似的，望着一个方向沉默了下来。

　　“怎么了？”我问道。

　　“你的事我会解决的，但是现在我得赶去下一个地方了。”他拿起了锤子，同时从铠甲隐藏的兜兜里拿出了一张卡片，放在了我的茶几上，点了一下说道：“下次需要我不要用这么凶残的方式召唤，我们已经不搞这个了。这是我名片。”

　　不等我跟他告别，他就甩起了锤子，向前一丢，人就跟着锤子飞了出去，消失在了夜空里。

* * *

 

**[03]**

　　我拿着雷神留下的卡片到学校里去，企图用它证明我那天的所见所闻。但是没有人相信我，私下里还说是我想父母想到精神失常了。我不想被当成神经病，只好乖乖闭嘴不提了。

　　索尔果然遵守了承诺，很快就有一对和善的夫妇上门，说要领养我。我被领到了新的家，还获得了一个哥哥和一个妹妹。

　　养父母待我如亲生，我渐渐地从伤痛中走了出来，并且上了中学。

　　这一年春天，发生了一件震惊世界的大事。一个带着角盔自称神的人，在纽约上空打开了一个洞。无数丑陋的外星人从那里钻出来，把纽约破坏得一地狼藉。

　　我们虽然不住在纽约，但也在电视里和互联网上看到了惨况。

　　幸好有一队叫复仇者联盟的超级英雄阻止了这一切，我一眼就认出了其中的红金色身影。

　　一夜之间英雄们被疯狂歌颂追捧，我再也不需要和人争辩雷神是不是真的存在的了。他们自己组成了粉丝后援会，还整天来骚扰我叫我入会。

　　我懒得理他们，但心中很是骄傲。我就知道总有一天人们会相信雷霆之神的。

* * *

 

**[04]**

　　隔年的秋季，世界多地都产生了百年不遇的雷暴。

　　我有些不好的感觉，可能是索尔遇到了什么事了。

　　我试着用卡片上写的方式召唤了他：拿起电话，拨通了上面的一个号码。

　　其实我极度怀疑这是不是真的有效，他看起可来不像有电话的神，而且我上网查了这个号码，是属于澳大利亚的。

　　电话嘟嘟地响了半分钟，没有人接通。我挂了电话，又担心又着急，开始考虑是不是给复仇者大厦写邮件。但是他们一定每天都会收到数以万计的粉丝来信，是不可能注意到我的。

　　我只好先放下了这件事，把学校的功课完成。

　　到了睡觉的时间，我刚钻进被窝，突然听到有人在敲我窗户。

　　我闻声望去，差点吓得惊叫出声。

　　索尔正站在外面。

　　我打开了窗户，让他爬了进来。我叮嘱他小声一点，不要吵醒隔壁的哥哥妹妹和楼下的父母。

　　高大的他在我的小凳子上坐了下来，他看上去整个人无比憔悴，但还是说：“这次你需要什么？很抱歉我最近不太好，也许不能那么快做到。”

　　“不不，我没有需要什么。”我坐在床上，双腿晃啊晃，“我想问问你需要什么吗？”

　　“什么？”他惊讶地看着我，似乎以为自己听错了。

　　“是的，我感觉你最近好像不太开心。”我说。

　　他垂下了眼帘，沉默了一会，才说：“这是第一次有人问我需要什么。”

　　我跳下了床铺，走到他身边，用手拍拍他的肩，“不要害羞嘛，说一说。”

　　“其实我也不知道。我母亲去世了，弟弟也死了。”

　　我的心颤抖了一下，赶紧安慰地给了他一个拥抱，“很抱歉，但是我理解你的感受。”

　　他把毛茸茸的金色脑袋在我肩上靠了一会。

　　这时我想起了一个好主意，“你知道吗？我不会像你那样手指发光的法术，但是我也有很有效的治愈术哦。”

　　说完，我打开了门，示意他跟上。我们轻手轻脚地下了楼梯，溜进了厨房。我拉开冰箱门，把下午养父母刚买的那桶冰淇淋拿了出来，然后找了一把勺子塞到了他的手中。

　　“冰淇淋！治身体和心灵的痛都有效哦。你可以全部吃掉。不要怕我养父母会发现，我会罩你的！”我叉着腰说道。

　　于是那天晚上我看到了一位神流着泪在我家厨房吃干净了一桶草莓冰淇淋。

* * *

 

**[05]**

　　自从冰淇淋之后，我很多年没有召唤过索尔了。这个世界上一定有许多人需要他的帮助，所以我不想占用他宝贵的时间。

　　但这一件事，我无法信任其他任何人。

　　那天，我再次鼓起勇气，拨通了那个号码。

　　“好久不见！”这次索尔很快就出现了，看上去精神很好，“今天你需要什么？”

　　我紧张地揪着衣服的下摆。但是想到这是索尔，这世界上没有比他更可靠的人了，于是大胆地说出了我的想法：“我……我想要你帮我破处！”

　　“破处？”他好像没太明白我的意思，“是我想的那样吗，一个人类的第一次性交？”

　　“是的，我不太相信其他的男孩。”我说着，担心这个要求会不会太过了。

　　“噢！很高兴你这么信任我。”他放下了锤子，这下子连手都不知道放哪里了，只好撑在门槛上，“你有什么想法吗？”

　　我坐在床上，拍了拍旁边的空位，“我不知道啊，所以才需要你教教我。”

　　“可以，没问题！我有经验！有很多经验！一定没问题！”他狂着拍胸口，在地上跳啊跳，我隐约觉得他这样说似乎是在给他自己打气。

　　“我可以借你的浴室洗个澡吗？”他终于消停了下来，问我道，“你可以一起来，似乎这样有利于放松。”

　　“不了不了，我洗过了。”我连忙摆手，让他尽管去。

　　浴室的水声哗啦啦地响着，同时我也把准备好的东西从购物袋里一下子倒在了床上，有润滑剂和避孕套。

　　我不知道和神做爱会不会怀孕，但还是要听老师家长的话，戴套安全性交。我也不知道他的尺寸，所以每种买了一个。

　　索尔很快就洗完澡，裹着我的浴巾出来了。我看了他一眼，想着不愧是神，身材真好啊。

　　“这些是什么？”他把浴巾解了下来，拿到手上擦起了湿漉漉的头发，身上还散发着一股我的沐浴露的味道。

　　“避孕套来着，我们在生理卫生课上学过怎么用，但是还没有实操过。”我说。

　　“嗯……我也没用过人类的这个小东西。”他飞快地擦着头发，说道：“是戴在我的阴茎上的吗？”

　　“是的。”我拆开了一盒子，拿出一片。我看着神已经挺硬的分身，有点不知所措，只好先伸手去握住他。

　　神的尺寸好像有点可怕，我双手上下叠一起握住了他的柱身，还是多出一个顶端出来。

　　之前我先观摩成人片学习了一下，但是这时候还是有点笨手笨脚的。我上下撸动了一下，听到他发出一声叹息般的声音。

　　“我……我这样做可以吗？”我问道。

　　“还不错。”他声音变得有点沙哑。他撕开了一片避孕套，一手举着薄薄的橡胶膜，一手拿着说明书读了起来。

　　“捏住前端挤掉空气，然后套上去——好了真简单！”他让戴上避孕套的阴茎调皮地跳动了一下，像是在炫耀似的。

　　接着，他爬过来脱去了我的衣服，大手覆盖上了我乳房，富有技巧的揉搓了几下，然后埋头下来，舔起了我胸前的那点。

　　我脑子变得一片空白，说不上是爽还是不爽，只觉得这情欲的感觉好陌生，好想他再继续深入一些。

　　同时他的手伸向了我下面，我被他一碰，身体里就有水不断地往外冒。

　　“诶，你还不错哦。”他说了一句。

　　什么鬼啦。我尴尬死了，不知道怎么回应。他的手指很容易地就滑进了我的体内，然后就开始不老实地搅动着，直到摸到一个点，让我情不自禁地叫了出来。

　　他见到我的反应，开始猛烈地进攻那一点，直到我哭喊着在他手上达到了第一次高潮，汁液喷了他一手。

　　“你挺厉害的嘛。”他抽出手指，把透明的体液抹到了戴好套的阴茎上。

　　不要再说奇怪的话了！！难道我也要回一句“你也很厉害”吗？但是我浑身发软，没力气开口抗议。

　　“这还不算完成性交哦。”

　　“知道了啦！”我羞愤地回应道。到底有没有什么能让这个神闭嘴一下？

　　他笑得超开心，抬起我的一条腿搭在了他的肩上，握着下身在我的入口处来回摩擦了几下，慢慢地没了进来。

　　被填满的感觉让我忍不住抓紧了床单，期待着他接下来的举动。他一口气顶到了最里面，在那里停留了几秒，就开始抽插了起来。

　　呜，实在是太爽了。我被他操干得忍不住咿呀乱叫，只能拿手用力捂住自己的嘴。

　　他好像不喜欢这样，于是把我抱起来让我翻了个身，趴在了床上，现在我的双手不得不支撑在了床垫上。他故意趁我毫无准备，一下子插了进来。

　　我把脸埋进柔软的枕头里，以免让呻吟声跑出口，这实在是太羞耻了。

　　他一巴掌重重地落在我的屁股上，发出好大的一声响。我吃痛叫出了声，委屈地扭过头看他。被打的地方还在火辣辣地痛着，他又在另一边也打了一巴掌，“我要听你叫出声，叫大声一点，让邻居也听听。”

　　等等，这是不是超纲了？雷神怎么是这样的人呜呜呜……

　　见我不听话，他又连抽了几下我的屁股，弯下身子趴在了我身上，伸手掐住了我的脖子，下身猛烈地动了起来，一时间屋里充满了淫靡的水声和肉撞击的声音。

　　窒息边缘的感觉让我更快地达到了高潮，他放开了手，满意地听我控制不住地大声尖叫，然后毫不留情地在我高潮过许多次的通道里继续进出着，我感觉五脏六腑都被他粗暴的攻势顶得移了位。

　　他这样连续杵了我有好几分钟，我终于感觉到胃里翻滚不适，我不得不赶紧推开他跑进了浴室，在洗手台里吐了起来。

　　“没事吧你？！”索尔担心地跟了过来。

　　我深呼吸了几下，打开水龙头冲掉了脏污，顺便漱了个口。“没事！”我回答道。

　　“太好了，没事就好。”他走过来，抱住了我的腰，把我按在大理石的洗手台上，从后面插了进来。

　　诶，我说没事就真的没事吗？也不多关心我一下！这个神为什么这么直？！

　　我的脸贴着冰冷的台面，下身经受着他的撞击，没一会又高潮了一次。我肌肉痉挛都快晕倒了，但是他怎么好像一点也不显得累啊……

　　“索尔……”我虚弱地叫他。

　　“嗯？”他应了一声，但是没停下动作。

　　“我不行了……”我哭唧唧地喊出这句话。

　　“不要了吗？我看你还准备了润滑剂诶，不试试看……”他戳了一下我的小菊花，让我整个人都跳了起来，但是被他紧紧抱住了。

　　“才不要！！”我大声抗议。

　　“好啦好啦，那我快点结束喽。”他说着，把我抱了起来放在洗手台上，让我正对着他，他二话不说又插了进来，快速地抽动了有上百下，然后才低吼了一声射了出来。

　　我们拥抱了一会，从高潮的余韵中平静了下来。他抽出了依然挺立着的阴茎，把安全套扯了下来。

　　“还算满意吗？”他把套套包在纸巾里扔进了垃圾桶，问道。

　　“很棒，你果然也超棒的。”我亲了一下他的脸颊，说道，“谢谢你。”

　　我是不是出现了幻觉，好像看到他红了红脸？

　　我们回到了屋里，各自穿好了衣服，就打算告别了。

　　索尔举着锤子，一只脚都踏上了窗棂，却被我叫住了。

　　“你今天有什么别的事吗？”我问道。

　　“嗯……没有。”他挠了挠头。

　　“那……我烤了小饼干，你要吃吗？”

　　听到这话，他开开心心地退了回来，露出了狗狗般的微笑。“要吃！”

* * *

 

**[06]**

　　最后一次找索尔，又是几年之后了。这一次是因为我失恋了。

　　那个追了我好久的金发男孩，我最后答应他也不过是因为发现了某个瞬间他看起来有一点点像我的神。可惜到手后他很快就对我失去了兴趣。

　　我喝得烂醉，稀里糊涂地用酒吧的座机打了索尔的号码。过了一会他人就走进了酒吧大门，直接向我走来。

　　“我送你回家。”索尔说道。

　　我忘了他是不是带我飞了。我觉得应该有，虽然我想不起来飞行的感觉了，却记得从城市上空看夜景真的好美啊。

　　索尔把我放到了床上，帮我脱了鞋，盖上了被子，就要离开了。我赶紧迷迷糊糊地叫住了他：“等等！”

　　他停了下来。

　　“我……我能向你提最后一个要求吗？”我说。

　　“好啊，你知道我一直有求必应。”他说。

　　“我……我想要真正的爱情。”我看着他的身影，满怀希望地提出了这个要求。

　　“喔！”他好像有些为难地看了看我，然后取出了我第一次见到他时他拿的那块符文石。

　　我看不清他做了什么，总之过了一会，他才开口说道：“我帮你找到了一个完美丈夫。他叫Chris，住的地方只离这里三个街区。这个周日早上九点他会到XX咖啡店吃早餐，坐在窗户边，穿一件绿色T恤。”

　　一阵失望漫上了我的心。我早该知道是这样的结果。我可能是世界上最傻的人，用了一辈子的时间在爱这个神，但是爱情是多么人类的东西，我怎么能期待着神能够给我。

　　“谢谢你。”我说着，心里决定了这是最后一次见这个神。

　　“也谢谢你。”他微笑了一下。

　　“再见，索尔。”

* * *

 

**[后记]**

**七年之后**

　　我过得并不好。

　　这几年间发生了许多事。首先是我结婚了，但是一直没有孩子。后来我的丈夫出轨了，在心理上虐待我，对我使用冷暴力，贬低我让我怀疑自己存在的价值。

　　这是一种家暴，但是却不会留下伤痕。我丈夫找到了方式来证明我有精神病，如果他不同意，我就没有办法起诉离婚。

　　后来有一天，这个世界上的人有一半化成灰消失了，但是我那该死的丈夫没有。

　　终于有一次我想办法搞到了足够的药，能够让我长眠不醒。我趁着丈夫出门，吞下了一整瓶的药，然后平静地躺到了床铺上等待死亡。

　　生死恍惚之间，我好像看到有人翻进了没有关紧的窗户。他头发和胡子都长长的乱糟糟的，身上穿了一件毛衣开衫，身材也胖胖的，让他动作有些笨拙，整个人看起来就像一头毛毛熊。

　　“对不起呀。你没有叫我，我自己来了。”我听到他这么说。

　　他用力地甩着手，骂骂咧咧地不知道在念什么，“……应该没那么快忘吧，治愈……”然后他手指发出了一点微弱的亮光。

　　我惊醒了，坐了起来。这个人是真的在我屋里的，并不是我在做梦。

　　“索尔？”我不敢相信地叫出来他的名字。

　　他下意识地拉起毛衣，试图外套挡住自己的脸，但马上意识到这样根本没用，只好大大方方地跟我打招呼，“嗨，是我。”

　　“你的眼睛怎么了？”我注意到他的一只蓝眼睛变成了蜜一样的棕色。

　　“意外。”他说，又好像觉得这样回答太敷衍了，“这几年发生了好多意外。”

　　“你过得不好。”我断定。

　　“你也是。”他说着，又四处张望了起来，眼神落到了橱柜上摆放的我和丈夫的结婚照。此时我竟然有点担心他从我丈夫身上看出点自己的影子。

　　“你没有和Chris结婚吗？”他拿着相框，盯其中的相片，问道。

　　“没有。”实际上那个周日我根本没有去XX咖啡店，在那之后也对任何叫Chris的人敬而远之。

　　“我问过了命运三女神，只要你和Chris在一起一定能幸福。为什么你们人类总是不按安排走？”他语气很是失望。

　　没错，是我在逃避他塞给我的所谓幸福生活。我害怕拥有了完美的人生，就会忘了这个神。

　　“谢谢你救了我。”我不想正面回答他。

　　他的样子也好惨，让我舍不得赶他走。可是再次见到他只让我更加痛苦罢了。

　　“你知道吗，你是个笨蛋人类。”他突然这样说。

　　“……那你就是个笨蛋神。”

　　索尔眉毛像虫子一样蠕动了一下，然后对着窗外伸出了手，片刻之后一柄帅气的斧头破空而来飞到了他的手中。

　　“你的锤子呢？”我问。

　　“碎了。真的发生了很多事，现在我来不及一件件告诉你。”他俯下身用斧头的柄赶我下床，“快点，拿几件你最喜欢的衣服。”

　　“要干嘛？”我被他推到了衣橱前，只能乖乖地挑起了衣服。

　　“我带你走。”他说。

　　“什么？”我匆匆忙忙地把衣物塞进旅行袋里。

　　“我看你这个笨蛋人类并不会照顾自己。”他搂住了我的腰，另一手举起了斧子，瞬间一道彩虹般的光线笼罩在我们的周围。

　　彩虹光线暗下去后，我发现我们已经站在了另一间屋子里。

　　“这是哪里？”旅行袋落在了地上。我走到窗边，看到了远处美丽的海湾。

　　“新阿斯加德，我的家。”

　　我回头观察了一下屋子内部，到处都脏兮兮乱糟糟的，啤酒瓶子堆得满地都是，桌子上还有吃一半的垃圾食品。

　　我戳了一下他软软的肚子，说道：“我看你这个笨蛋神也不太会照顾自己。”

　　“那麻烦请互相照顾一下喽。”

　　索尔说着，把斧头斜靠在窗边，上前一步来抱住了我，用力地给了我一个深吻。

**Author's Note:**

> N刷电影想到锤锤不知道是从什么时候开始学会的骂人，大概是从moron（笨蛋）这词开始的？  
> 这篇文的锤锤视角应该会很有趣，但是懒得写了【x】  
> 大概就是锤锤用了神力，看到了女孩本应该拥有和Chris一起的幸福一生，于是就不想打搅。没想到女孩爱上了他，疯狂作死，他不忍心了【x】


End file.
